Sleeping Beauty
by Hanyou- Hayami
Summary: It'd been two years since then. Neji Hyuuga had lost everything dear to him. Once Tenten was announced to be in great health despite her injuries she was in no real threat .. But she'd unfortunately fallen victim to a coma. Dedicated to xXMizukiXUchihaXx.


SKREECH!

BAM!

He could only watch with eyes filled with horror as his girlfriend of a little over two years was just ran over by the speeding car. Quickly the man inside flipped his expensive looking cell phone and jumped out of his equally expensive looking car. "Oh..My... God.." His eyes flashed with guilt and horror at seeing the unmoving teenager in front of his car.

Delusional

I believe I can cure it all for you, dear

Coax or trick or drive or

drag the demons from you

Slowly and shaking the long brown haired male reached down to lightly move his girlfriend onto her back, making sure all her limbs were flat and that she still had a pulse. Thanking Kami-Sama she did, he fired a hard and terrifying glare at the man. "Call 9-1-1 Baka! She'll die then you'll really have something to worry about!"

Almost immediately the man flipped the cell phone open and dialed the numbers. Informing the operator on what had happened and their location, he shut the phone, and stared green looking at the bloody mess of a teenage girl with a well built body, shiny brown hair in two now messy buns, and school uniform.

Make it right for you sleeping beauty

Truly thought

I can magically heal you

He boy couldn't help but to try and keep himself from crying. "Tenten... No.. " He could only mumble a short amount of words before tears blurred his eyes... NO! Neji Hyuuga.. No... Hyuuga's did _not_ cry. Not. For. Any. Reason... But... Maybe he could this one time? No! He willed the tears away just as the Ambulance stopped, put her on a stretcher, then sped off, leaving him and the guilty man with the police.

You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening

Failing miserably to rescue

Sleeping Beauty

It'd been two years since then. Neji Hyuuga had lost everything dear to him. Once Tenten was announced to be in great health despite her injuries she was in no real threat .. But she'd unfortunately fallen victim to a coma. Two long lonely years Neji sat unmoving from his spot by her bed. Not once did he show up for school since then. His reply to it was, "I'll go finish my education when she's awake."

Drunk on ego

Truly thought I could make it right

If I kissed you one more time to

Help you face the nightmare

Everyday nurses would watch the broken teen talk to his long time asleep girlfriend. Once in a while he'd brush her unburned hair out of her face then lightly kiss her forehead or lightly peck her on the lips. The first month their friends would visit everyday, but soon everyone but his cousin would stop coming. The only reason she came about was to make sure he ate, then she would leave.

But you're far too poisoned for me

Such a fool to think that I can wake you from your slumber

That I could actually heal you..

Sometimes the nurses would stop what they were doing to listen to the young man sing to his love.

"Sleeping Beauty

Poisoned and hopeless

You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening

Failing miserably to find a way to comfort you"

They could only smile sadly at him then go about their way doing what they were paid to do while leaving the broken lad by himself and the girl who would probably never wake again.

* * *

She could only stare in horror and slow motion as the speeding blue car smashed into her body. Squeezing her eyes closed she fell into a black void full of nothingness. So much this scared her. No-one knew, but she was terrified of being alone in the dark.

She didn't know how long she'd been there before she soon saw pieces of her life play back like little home movies. One was about her childhood, she was turning age six and was just blowing out the candles. Then like a TV is flipped to her first day in high school. Once more it changed to the first time she'd met the boy of her dreams, Neji Hyuuga, then most sought after boy in their grade.

She could feel her cheeks burn all over again and a smile grace her lips as the scene where he finally asked her out. She almost laughed as she watched an other of her friends, Rock Lee, jump with joy in the background when she said yes. She could vaguely remember his shouts, "May the Power Of YOUTH Be With You My Best Friend Neji!" Then he'd thrust his hand out, thumb up, and smile brightly in the Nice Guy Pose.

She watched a few other nice memories as her relationship with Neji grew in the two years they'd dated. Then she couldn't help but frown sadly at the fact that she might be dead. These could be the moment in death where they say your very life flashed before you, almost taunting you.

"Sleeping Beauty

Poisoned and hopeless

You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening

Failing miserably to find a way to comfort you"

That voice!! She knew it! It was Neji. She paused though. there was no image.. Why? And why.. Why did his voice sound so sad and deeper as if some years had aged him.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a light that had never been there before. Staring at it she couldn't help but start walking towards it's warmth. She then stopped.. Wasn't the light the way to death? She only felt panic now. No.. No! She didn't _want_ to die! Not yet! She was only 16! Still a virgin! In Love! She could feel the sudden sobs break through her body and tears roll down her cheeks.

* * *

His eyes snapped to the young woman who layed still for two years almost. Suddenly sob broke through her lips and tears rolled down her cheeks. Quickly she stodd up and yelled for a nuser. "Someone! Help!" He didn't know what else to say. Quickly the room was fulled by two nurses and the doctor who treated his girlfriend.

"Tenten?" He shook lightly.. What it... She was dieing?

Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening

And hiding from some poisoned memory

* * *

"Tenten?" She could hear his voice coming from that light. Was Neji there? Joy filling her she run for the light. If it was death she now welcomed it with open arms. If that was where Neji was, then she would got too!

* * *

He watched in pure shock and joy as honey brown eyes fluttered open, squinted at the brightness of the room, then looked around. Once those eyes landed on him she could have sworn he'd about fainted. Slowly and almost whisper like he mumbled her name. "Tenten.." He felt those unshed tears from two years ago spring back into his eyes. This time he dared not stop them. Because this time. It was for joy.

Poisoned and hopeless

Sleeping Beauty

* * *

(A/N: Well I hope you liked that! n-n! This is dedicated to xXMizukiXUchihaXx for inspiring me to write this! A do not own Naruto, or this song Sleeping Beauty by A Perfect Circle.)


End file.
